Hidden Talents
by bradleyan
Summary: Shepard and the squad enjoy some down time post Battle of the Citadel, and some hidden talents come to light. One-shot. Not beta read, first story published. Any help welcome.


"Admit it Shepard, you're a damn good soldier but you have no other hidden talents, certainly not your dancing," Ashley said as the rest of the squad snickered.

Shepard rolled her eyes at Ashley's remarks and smiled indulgently, even as Liara hid her amusement behind her hand. Clean up from the Battle of the Citadel was still in full force but Shepard and her team finally got a night to relax and share drinks before having to go nonstop again.

"Hardy har har Gunny, not all of us can be multifaceted and recite Tennyson from memory. Besides what makes you think I don't have hidden talents?" Shepard asked jokingly

"I don't think being Chakwas most frequent visitor is a hidden talent commander," Garrus said with the turian equivalent of a smirk, "watch it Vakarian or you'll be going with me on the next visit," Shepard said mockingly "and I'm not the most frequent visitor, right Liara?" Looking to her girlfriend to back her up.

"You do seem to spend an unprecedented amount of time in the med bay Shepard," Liara said with a smile. "Wow T'soni, you're supposed to be on my side against this rabble," Shepard said grabbing her chest in mock hurt as she addressed her paramour.

"Well Shepard do you have a hidden talent?" Tali asked "why yes I do but I'm not going to tell you so there" the commander said sticking her tongue out.

"That means she doesn't have one" Ashley as laughed around her beer,

"Willing to put your credits where you mouth is Williams?" Shepard said with a grin

"Bring it on Ma'am," Ash said with a smile, "is this a private wager or can anyone join" Garrus said with a grin, while Tali piped up with "keelah I'm in."

"Alright give me five minutes" Shepard said leaving their table and walking off. "Alright T'soni spill, you know any hidden talents of your girlfriend and keep it PG please," Ash said grinning as the resident asari blushed, whether from the word girlfriend or being told to keep it PG was unknown, before saying "there are none that I know of Ashley." "Huh, wonder what Shepard's up to then," just as Ashley finished talking the lights flicked off and a lone spotlight came on illuminating Commander Shepard on the small stage in the bar.

Music for a song began and then Shepard sang,

"_I was a boat stuck in a bottle_

_That never got the chance to touch the sea_

_Just forgot on the shelf_

_No wind in the sails_

_Going no where with no one but me_

_I was one in one-hundred billion_

_A burned out star in a galaxy_

_Just lost in the sky wondering why_

_Everyone else shines out but me_

"_But_

_I came to life when I first kissed you_

_The best me has her arms around you_

_You make me better than I was before_

_Thank God I'm yours_

_I was a worn out set of shoes_

_Wandering the city street_

_Another face in the crowd_

_Head looking down_

_Lost in the sound of a lonely melody_

_Empty pockets at a roulette_

_Always landing on a lost bet_

_Just live for the spin and hope for the win_

_Go all in just to lose again_

"_But_

_I came to life when I first kissed you_

_The best me has her arms around you_

_You make me better than I was before_

_Thank God I'm yours_

_The worst me is just a long gone memory_

_You put a new heartbeat inside of me_

_You make me better than I was before_

_Thank God I'm yours_

"_I was a boat stuck in a bottle_

_That never got the chance to touch the sea_

_I came to life when I first kissed you_

_The best me has her arms around you_

_You make me better than I was before_

_Thank God I'm yours_

_The worst me is just a long gone memory_

_You put a new heartbeat inside of me_

_You make me better than I was before_

_Thank God I'm yours_

_Thank God I'm yours_

_Thank God I'm yours_

_Thank God I'm yours"_

The Commander returned to her friends among cheers from the other patrons and casually sipped her drink as she observed the astonished faces at the table.

"Damn Shepard. You've been holding out on us," Ashley murmured.

Shepard smiled "what can I say, I guess I found a reason to sing again." Kissing her girlfriend on the cheek. Causing the maiden to blush and the squad to complain about their disgusting cuteness, as the enjoyed their night off.


End file.
